The Road Not Taken
by Punisherstfu
Summary: The story of my original Character and Calypso set at the end of The Last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1

His name was Loki and he no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was fighting a Minotaur on the beach in Vancouver and he had been losing, badly.

He had fought Minotaur before with little trouble, but this had been different. Every time he hit the monster it had reformed instantly. Even most demigods couldn't fight a Minotaur in hand to hand combat, but Loki had an edge.

While on a quest when he was fourteen he had earned the respect of Hephaestus, god of the forge and fire, who had given him a gift as thanks. They were called the Fists of Heracles and when Loki wasn't wearing them they just looked like a pair of thin winter gloves. When he put them on they became gauntlets made of celestial bronze with spiked knuckles. While he was wearing them Loki gained super strength and endurance, but the Minotaur had exhausted that endurance and nearly beat Loki to death. In desperation Loki had slammed both his fists into the ground, the resulting shockwave disintegrating the Minotaur and launching Loki miles out into the Pacific Ocean.

Now he found himself in a lagoon somewhere that smelled of flowers. His entire body ached and he found it nearly impossible to move, but he mustered enough strength to check his pocket for the gloves. A sigh of relief escaping his lips when he found them in his pocket, just like Hephaestus had said. "No matter what, they'll find their way to ya."

Another wave of pain washed over Loki, his broken body screaming in agony. As Loki's world went black his vision was filled with the face of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

When he woke next he was in an incredibly comfy bed and someone was giving him tiny sips of nectar, the drink of the gods, it tasted like bubblegum soda his favourite drink. He tried to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Be still, my hero, you need your rest." The voice was the sweetest sound Loki had ever heard and he quickly fell back asleep.

While he slept he dreamt, as he often did, of things far away. He saw a giant monster moving across the country side while flashes of light moved all around it and attacked. He knew instinctively the flashes were the gods, he counted eleven, one was missing. Even as disconnected from the world as he was lately, Loki had heard of the new Titan War.

He knew the monster's name was Typhus and that he had almost destroyed Olympus once before. A red light was swatted from the sky and slammed into the country side.

Loki was just wondering who that had been when the scene dissolved into a rural post office. He recognized the man in front of him instantly as Hermes, god of messengers and thieves. He was dressed in a postal workers uniform and he carried a clipboard emblazoned with his caduceus; a golden staff with wings at the top and a pair of snakes wrapped around it. "Hello son." Hermes' voice was smooth, like a salesman's.

"Hi, dad." Loki respected his father and was glad to have him.

"How are you?"

"A Minotaur beat the Hades out of me, now I don't know where I am."

"I am sorry to hear that." Hermes looked thoughtfully at his clipboard. "Unfortunately I do not know where you are but I hope it is somewhere safe. Things are very bad right now and it would nice to know at least one of children was safe from harm."

Loki took a step forward. "But dad I want to help, to fight."

"Ahh Loki, always ready to fight and protect those he doesn't know. You are very brave, especially for one of my children, but you cannot fight these foes. Please for my sake stay where you are, when everything is over I will find you." Hermes' pocket began ringing. "I have to go now, please be safe."

The dream dissolved before Loki could say anything. Opening his eyes Loki quickly became aware of two things; first, his wounds had completely healed and secondly, he was now wearing a pair of navy blue silk pajamas. Looking around he found himself in a big comfy bed that the wall of what appeared to be a square tent. There was no floor only lush grass, and his clothes had been washed and neatly folded on a nearby table; even his aviator sunglasses looked brand new. Sunlight streamed through the entryway and Loki could hear the ocean nearby.

Getting changed into his favourite boot cut jeans, black t-shirt, and Converse All-Stars; Loki looked for a mirror. He found one on a nearby and stopped to examine himself; he was six feet tall and had a muscular build but he wasn't big by any means. His face was boyish with high cheeks and a small chin that had never seen facial hair. Loki smoothed back his short brown hair while his deep set green eyes stared back at him.

Satisfied with his appearance, Loki checked his pocket for the gloves and stepped outside. The blazing sun momentarily blinded him before he pulled on his sunglasses, as his vision cleared what he saw made his jaw drop.

The beach was so perfect that it could have been home to a five star resort. Brilliant white sand as far as he could see and the water was a bright turquoise and he was certain it was fairly warm. A table with two chairs sat nearby on the beach and he could smell something mouth watering coming from it. To his left was the most unbelievable garden Loki had ever seen; all manner of exotic plants grew to inexplicable heights. There, walking towards him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She wore a Greek style dress that was all white save for a gold band around her waist. Her caramel hair was braided over her left shoulder and her almond shaped eyes seemed to mirror the nearby sea. She had a natural beauty about her, she didn't try to be that way, she just was and as she got close Loki thought he could smell cinnamon.

"Good morning, my hero, are you feeling better?" Her voice was soft and musical.

"Much better, thank you. Do you mind if I ask where I am and who you are?" Just asking made Loki feel a little rude.

"Not at all, brave hero, you are on the Island of Ogygia, and I am Calypso, daughter of Atlas." She turned away at that last part.

"The Titan that holds up the sky? I've heard he's not the nicest guy. Anyways, where exactly is Ogygia?"

"You do not hate me because of my father?" The girl appeared shocked.

"I've seen more than enough to know better than to judge someone by their parents. Now about where we are?"

"Ogygia has no location; it is in a different realm from the mortal world." Loki could see this fact made her sad.

"Oh, that's interesting, so why are you here?" Loki was glad his sunglasses hid his eyes, because he was quite certain they were trying to escape.

"The gods sent me here as punishment for supporting my father during the Titan War. I can never leave, but I am cared for and I have my garden." She gestured behind her to the magnificent garden.

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you ever have any visitors other than me?" Loki truly felt bad for the girl; he knew what it meant to be alone.

"Some gods visit on occasion and injured heroes was up on shore from time to time, but they all leave sooner or later."

"Well you're in luck darlin', I'm here to stay." Loki smile at the girl, hoping it would be returned.

"You say that now brave hero, but adventure will eventually call and you will answer." Her lips stayed downturned.

"Please no more hero stuff; call me Loki, Loki Kage. As for adventure, I can't think of more than a few reasons to stay." He smiled at her again and looked over at the table.

"You must be hungry Loki, come let us eat." She took his and led him to the table.

The chair slid itself out and back in as Loki sat, Calypso taking the seat across from him. His plate was filled with hashbrowns, bacon, and toast and his goblet continually filled itself with Sprite. He ate until he was stuffed, Calypso's sad eyes watching him intently unless he looked up then she would look away.

Breakfast finished, the table began clearing itself and Calypso took Loki on a tour of the island. She showed him her garden and a nearby waterfall. Loki stopped paying attention after that as he was too busy trying to slow his fall for her.

For days Loki helped Calypso with her garden, went swimming in the warm water, and enjoyed the invisible servants tending to his every need. Loki noticed that Calypso would blush and smile when he complimented her but that sad look never left her eyes and she frequently became distant. Finally after the sixth day Loki worked up the courage to ask her about it during dinner.

"Calypso, why is it every time we get close, you pull away? Is it something to do with me?"

"No Loki, I love you very much, but part of my curse is that I will be sent heroes that I will fall in love with. Heroes that will always have to leave." Tears streamed down her perfect cheeks as she spoke.

"I won't be leaving anytime soon, and maybe when I do you can come with me."

"I can never leave, brave Loki, but you could stay with me. You would be immortal and we could spend eternity together." Her sad eyes suddenly changing to hopeful.

Loki though for a few seconds before he spoke. "You know what darlin'? I think I will stay with you. I think we've both been lonely long enough and this place is amazing. You're amazing."

Grabbing Loki's face Calypso kissed him deeply, a smile filling her lips and eyes as she pulled away. "I thought this day would never come, you have made me so happy."

Loki smiled back. "It was my pleasure." He said before kissing her again.

The couple spent two weeks together, tending to the garden and swimming in the lagoon. They enjoyed breathtaking sunrises and sunsets together, completely oblivious to what was happening in the mortal realm. Outside the island the Titans had been defeated and Typhus was once again imprisoned.

They were happy in their little kingdom and Loki believed nothing could change that, but he sensed a change in Calypso the day Hermes arrived in a long white speed boat.

"He is here to take you back." Was all she said, her voice heavy and low.

"Loki! Calypso! Just the two people I was looking for." Hermes was dressed in an all black track suit complete with winged Nikes.

"I'm not going dad, I want to stay with Calypso." Loki took one of Calypso's hands in his.

"Funny you should mention that kiddo, she's coming to."

Calypso's eyes opened wide at that. "What do you mean Hermes?"

"We made a promise to set you and others free, now can we get going I'm kind of in a big hurry and you two have work to do." Hermes was moving towards the boat as he spoke.

"Come on beautiful, the world is waiting." Loki began pulling Calypso towards the boat.

Without a second thought or looking back she followed him to the boat and the trio sped off never to return.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N** Hi guys so I have basically realized this story was a one shot that I was never going to continue but I am perfectly willing to give up to idea and characters to anyone who wants it. I might not ever finish it but that doesn't mean it has to die, the only thing I ask is that if you decide to continue it just send me a link so I can read it.

Sic Parvis Magna

Punisher


End file.
